


Switched Up

by excusemehotchocolate



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Family, M/M, Other, Parent Trap AU, Romance, Romantic Comedy, twins taemin and taesun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemehotchocolate/pseuds/excusemehotchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When twin brothers Taemin and Taesun meet at summer camp for the first time, there are a lot of questions that demand answers. Taemin had spent his whole life with his dad Kibum in London, while Taesun lived with his father Jonghyun in New York City. Realizing that things or more complicated than simply being separated at birth these two twins are on a mission to find out the truth.</p>
<p>After a nasty divorce Kim Kibum and Kim Jonghyun haven’t seen each or heard from other in twelve years. But with two mischievous sons they’ll have no choice but to meet eventually. </p>
<p>Also known as The Jongkey Parent Trap AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I haven't written a chaptered fic in a while so I'm excited about this one. I don't think I've seen any Parent Trap AU's in the Shinee fandom so I decided to make one with my OTP. Hope you enjoy this.

**2003**

The sun had barely started to rise, yet Kim Jonghyun was in line at JFK airport in New York to board a plane to Seoul, South Korea. He was accompanied by his cousin and best friend Minho, the pair sluggishly swaying side to side as they tried to stay awake long enough to get on their flight. It was barely six in the morning and they’d been up since three to make sure everything was packed and ready to go. As exciting as the prospect of traveling to the other side of the world was, the twenty-one year old was too tired to care in the moment. The only thing Jonghyun wanted to do was go back to sleep. Judging by the way Minho was dragging along behind him, he knew his younger cousin felt the same. 

Silently they handed the flight attendant their tickets and passports. She was all smiles, dressed prim and proper in a mint green and white dress suit, bun tight and perfect on top of her head. Jonghyun didn’t understand how someone could be so perky so early in the morning. After she had checked their tickets and cleared them, the pair was free to go. Walking down the long hallway to the plane felt like ages in Jonghyun’s tired mind.

“I can’t wait to finally get some damn sleep. I barely slept the few hours we managed to get.” Jonghyun grumbled and Minho groaned in agreement.

“Well at least when this ride is over we’ll finally get to meet our grandparents.” Minho reasoned. 

“True” He nodded in agreement. The main purpose of their trip to South Korea was to meet their grandparents for the first time. Jonghyun and Minho’s mothers were sisters and had immigrated to America when they were in their twenties. The cousins thought that it would be nice to finally meet the relatives they never had before and to visit their roots. The two were on break from college which gave them the summer to do what they pleased, hence why they were taking this three month long trip. 

“Just take the motion sickness pills that my mom bought us. She told me we’ll be out like a light if we take them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. We’re gonna need it since this flight is almost sixteen hours long.” 

“Ugh! Don’t remind me. Let’s just get this over with.” Minho grumbled. 

It didn’t take the two for them long to find their seats near the back of the plane. The space was a bit tight but at least Jonghyun had a window seat. He shut the shutters blocking out the sun as soon as he sat down, he could admire the view later when he was awake enough to appreciate it. Jonghyun and Minho were used to flying, having visited relatives in California plenty of times, so they weren’t phased in the slightest. Jonghyun dug into his backpack, flicking his chocolate brown hair out of his face as he searched for the motion sickness pills. Finding them quickly he popped the cap and dry swallowed one of them without a second thought.

“Wake me up when they start serving lunch.” Jonghyun murmured tiredly before buckling his seat belt. He pulled the hood of his black sweatshirt over him enough that it was covering his eyes before slumping back in his seat. Within a minute he was out; Minho chuckled next to him before resting back against his seat as well. This was going to be a long ride.

-x-

Kim Kibum took in a long deep breath taking in the scent of the land as he officially touched down on South Korean soil for the first time in years. The last time he’d been in Seoul he was ten, and now at twenty years old he was excited to be back. This was his chance to reconnect with family before he started his study aboard in New York City at one of the most prestigious fashion schools in the world. Sure he would miss London. It was his home after all but Kibum wanted to make a name for himself in the world of fashion. New York was the best place to start.  
He walked eagerly towards the arrival area where he knew his cousin Jinki would be waiting for him. Even though he’d just endured one of the longest flights of his life, Kibum felt energetic and ready to do anything and everything. It was only noon, leaving him with plenty of time to explore. Now that he was visiting while he was older there were more possibilities as to what he could do. 

His cousin Jinki was two years older than him and was living on his own with his roommate Suho. Kibum was staying with them for the length of his stay, he was glad because as much as he loved his grandmother, staying with people his own age was much more appealing. At least he planned on making regular visits to see her during his time there.  
Walking out of the arrivals terminal he was bombarded with people holding up signs for their respected persons. It was a bit loud with people shouting happily with being reunited with friends and family or business people searching for their associates. Kibum adjusted his glasses and flicked his sandy blond hair out of his face so he could find his cousin. He hadn’t seen Jinki in ten years but they sent letters to each other all the time and now that email was a thing, they exchanged them faster.

“Hey Kibum!” a deep and cheerful voice called out to him. He instantly perked up and looked around for the voice. He grinned widely when he spotted a huge neon green sign with his name written on it in messy black handwriting. Jinki was holding the sign high above his head, jumping up and down in excitement. Kibum didn’t take in much of his appearance; instead he rushed over to his cousin and dropped his luggage right before he jumped into Jinki’s arms.  
“I missed you so much. Emails can only do so much.” Jinki mumbled into his cousin’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly.  
“I know! It’s so great to see you.” Kibum replied eyes watering up as he got a bit emotional. Jinki pulled Kibum back at arm’s length and observed him.

“Let me get a good look at you. Woah look at your hair! Blond on the top and shaved black on the sides; so stylish. No wonder you’re going into fashion and don’t even get me started on your clothes.” Jinki teased playfully. Kibum didn’t think his outfit was all that stylish; he was wearing ripped blue jeans, black Doc Marten’s and a loose v-neck white t-shirt.  
Kibum rolled his eyes playfully and lighting smacked his cousin’s shoulder. “Well look at you, your hair is almost to your shoulders. I bet grandma calls you a hippy all the time.”

Jinki laughed wholeheartedly at that “It’s true, she does. I’ll cut it eventually but I like it like this right now.” The elder leaned down to pick up one of Kibum’s bags before hugging him tightly again. “Come on; let’s head back to my place so you can get settled in. I’m sure you want to freshen up after such a long flight. You can meet my roommate, and we can do a few small things. You know Grandma has been up since eight this morning preparing a feast for you. The whole family is going to be there.”

“She didn’t have to do all that.”

“But you knew she was going to do it regardless. But anyway let’s go, the traffic getting out of Incheon Airport is always hell and I don’t want to sit in it longer than I have to.”

Kibum laughed and helped Jinki collect all of his bags. “Lead the way dear cousin.”

-x-

“Ugh, it’s been a week and I’m now just getting over the jetlag.” Jonghyun grumbled as he collapsed down on the mattresses on the floor. Minho chuckled before moving down right beside him.

“I know, but I think by tonight we’ll finally be used to the time change.”

“You’re probably right. Tonight I want to do something, I mean don’t get me wrong, hanging out with our grandparents has been amazing; but we’re young adults and should act like them.”

“You want to go out tonight? I mean we could go clubbing.” Minho suggested. “I’m sure Joon would be willing to take us around to the best places.” Joon helped maintain the landscape of their grandparents’ property since they couldn’t keep up with the house as much as they used to. He was only a year older than Jonghyun and had introduce himself to think with dirt covered gloves once they first step foot onto their grandparents’ lawn. He was a nice guy and offered to take them around whenever he wasn’t working, stating that ‘ _you guys will need friends if you’re gonna be here for three months_ ’. 

“That’s sounds like a brilliant idea.” Jonghyun stated lifting his face away from his pillows. 

“He’s still here so I’ll go ask him now.” Minho patted his back before getting up and leaving the room. Jonghyun sighed deeply as he buried his face back into the pillows. They had just come back from helping their grandmother go grocery shopping. It had been a nice outing but that mixed with his jetlag left him drained. Despite all of that, Jonghyun was itching to do something exciting. The possibilities of what he could do in three months was endless, he was on vacation so he wanted to start living it up. 

He knew that his cousin felt the same; the two of them always buried themselves in their studies and their hobbies. The two of them both went to the same university; Minho was on the varsity soccer team and was on his way to becoming captain. He wanted to play professionally but was pursuing a business degree in case it didn’t work out. Jonghyun was the complete opposite and was chasing a career in the music industry. Composing was his passion and his dream was to become a successful producer. Jonghyun never went anywhere without his guitar. His beloved instrument was propped up in the corner of the guest room safe in its case. He enjoyed singing but didn’t want to become famous for it; Jonghyun just sang for fun. 

“Alright, Joon said he’s up for it and that he knows the best clubs to go to. He said he’d bring a couple of his friends as well. Are you sure that you want to go tonight? You look like you’re about to pass out.” Minho spoke as he entered the room again.

Jonghyun sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine; maybe let me take a nap for like an hour or two and then we can go shopping. If we’re going clubbing I want to look good.”

Minho chuckled under his breath and grinned. “Alright, I’ll let you have your beauty sleep and then we can go shopping.  
I’ll just go see if grandma needs me to help her with anything.”

“Thank you, I love you so much.” Jonghyun’s voice was filled with sarcasm but the two of them both knew he actually meant it. His cousin laughed to himself as he exited the room again and Jonghyun fell back against the pillows and promptly fell back asleep.

-x-

“I still can’t believe that we’re going clubbing. Jinki you don’t even seem like the type to even step foot in a club.”  
“I’m not even going to take offence to that.” The elder stated as he yanked at Kibum’s seatbelt. The two were sat in the back of a taxi headed towards Hongdae. It was college kid central and had some of the best clubs in Seoul besides Gangnam. 

“I bet you’re going to take us to someplace lame.” Kibum continued to poke fun at his cousin while he laughed along.

“Well then pay to get in yourself, I can gonna get us in for free.”

“How on earth will you do that?”

“I have connections. My friend Sooyoung is a bartender at Cocoon. All we have to do is show them our IDs and say her name and we’re in. Plus it’s a Friday night so you know it’s going to be crowded.”

“I have to say I’m impressed.” Kibum stated seriously as he played with one of the curls in his hair. He looked handsome in his star patterned jean shorts and stylish white high-top sneakers. He was wearing a solid loose with t-shirt that had holes in it. Jinki had called his shirt dumb; Kibum had argued that it was trendy. 

Once they reached the club Jinki paid their driver and led them both to the entrance, where there was a decently long line. But true to his word Jinki walked past the line and right up to the bouncer. He gave the bulky man a high five and waved Jinki right through. Kibum opened his wallet and handed the man his ID. After inspecting it for a few moments the man stamped his hand and handed him a ticket before letting him follow behind Jinki.

“Wow, you really weren’t kidding.”

“I told you I had us covered.”

“What’s the ticket and the stamp for?” Kibum asked curiously.

“That’s a ticket for one free drink and the stamp is for you to leave and come back in without having to be checked again. Like if you want to step out for a cigarette or just to get fresh air, you can just walk right back in when you’re done.”

“Well that’s awesome.”

“I know right? Now let’s go. I want to get our stuff put in a locker and then we can get drinks and I can introduce you to Sooyoung.” Jinki spoke as he led them down a dimply lit staircase. He could already feel the bass from the music and the strong scent of cigarettes and booze filled the air. He was greeted with the sight of bodies crammed together on the dance floor and the stage up with the DJ moving almost in sync under the flashing lights. House music blasted so loudly through the speakers that Kibum knew his ears would be ringing intensely once they left. 

He could feel himself swaying along to the rhythm of the music and was aching to get out there and dance with the crowd. He held onto his cousin’s hand and let himself be lead to the bag check and then to the bar. Jinki’s friend was sweet and gave him cocktail on the house. 

It was two drinks in and Kibum was pleasantly buzzed. He had lost Jinki in the mass of bodies but he wasn’t worried about it, he could hold his own and it wasn’t like his cousin would leave without him. So Kibum pleasantly danced along to the techno rhythms coursing through his veins. He felt a tap on his shoulder and assumed it was his cousin. When Kibum turned around he was pleasantly surprised to see a man slightly shorter than himself glancing at him curiously. Although the room was dimply lit he was still able to see the man’s features. He had chocolate brown hair, round eyes that were almost as dark and a smiled that was more of a smirk. To put it bluntly the man was attractive and had Kibum’s full attention.

“Do you mind if I dance with you?” He asked, his accent was thick in a way that Kibum knew wasn’t native to the country. Feeling bold, Kibum wrapped his arms around the stranger’s neck and moved closer. They were chest to chest and the man smirked and snaked his arms around Kibum’s waist. 

“I guess I could dance with you for a bit” Kibum teased. “My name’s Kibum.”

“I’m Jonghyun.” The brunet told him. “Where are you from? I don’t want to stereotype you but your accent sounds British. ” Jonghyun inquired. Kibum couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Well you’re right. I’m from London, I’m here visiting family. What about you? I can tell you’re not from here either.”  
Jonghyun chuckled before responding in English. “I’m from New York; I’m here with my cousin visiting family as well.”

“No way? Seriously?” 

“Yep! Born and raised in Brooklyn.”

“That is so cool, I’ll be studying in New York come this September.”

“Well what are the odds of that?” Jonghyun tightened his grip on Kibum as he spoke. He usually wasn’t this forward, tending to be too afraid to make the first move. “To be honest with you, I saw you walk past the line and right into the club earlier and couldn’t help but to stare. I’m sure you’re already aware of this but you’re extremely attractive. I had to find a way to talk to you, without coming off as a creep.”

“Well luckily for you it’s working, but I thought you said you wanted to dance with me not talk?” Kibum teased and Jonghyun took the bait.

“Can’t we do both?”

Kibum leaned down close enough that their lips were almost touching, he watched as Jonghyun gulped before smirking at him. “We can do that later, but right now I want to dance.” And with that Kibum turned around and swung his hips almost sinfully in front of Jonghyun.

The elder’s hands came around his hips again and Kibum moved into them. “Just a heads up, I can’t really dance.” Jonghyun confessed.

“Well as long as you can keep up, than that’s all that matters.” 

And with that the pair stopped talking and let their bodies blend together as they got lost in the music. The building attraction between them couldn’t be denied and as the two lost track of time. As the night hit the early hours the pair learned more and more about each other until they were practically infatuated. Throughout the night their buzz had lessened its effects and the pair were genuinely enjoying each other’s company pretty much sober. 

The two were laughing at something nonsensical and as they calmed down, their eyes locked and they started to lean forward with shy smiles. Right before their lips could touch they jumped back in shock from the loud boom of the confetti canon going off near the front of the stage. Kibum and Jonghyun laughed as rainbow confetti rained down on them. The crowd around them cheered loudly, but all they could see was each other.

Their first kiss was tender and sweet, Kibum’s arms pulled Jonghyun in tight by his waist. The brunet leaned up on his toes a bit so he could turn his head slightly to get the perfect angle. As Jonghyun’s arms wrapped around Kibum’s neck, the kiss progressively built up. Their lips slotted together as they made out on the dance floor without a care in the world for who could be watching or what they thought. 

“Do you think this is fate?” Jonghyun asked breathlessly as he rested his forehead against the others. “This whole scenario is so bizarre, it feels unreal.”

“Yeah, it feels like this is.” Kibum was buzzing from feeling high from the all the excitement the night was bringing. The music abruptly stopped and the lights came back on indicating that club was closing down.  
“Please tell me that this isn’t the last time that I see you?” Jonghyun asked hope this wouldn’t be their final meeting evident in his tone. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily Kim Jonghyun.” Kibum teased, dimples on full display.  
“Who said I wanted to get rid of you? If anything I’m trying to keep you.” 

Kibum pecked his lips for the cheeky comment “Meet me at Dongdaemun Market on Sunday by one o’clock. I’ll be waiting right outside the entrance to the mall. Don’t disappoint me by not showing up.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The brunet responded with conviction, the blond chuckled softly as he leaned down to kiss him again. This kiss was fleetly and as they pulled away from each other, they were left wanting more. With one final glance of longing and anticipation, Kibum bit his lip before blowing Jonghyun a kiss and turning around to walk away to go search for his cousin. Jonghyun just stood frozen to the spot, fingertips touching his lips as he watched the younger until he disappeared from his sight. 

“Who was that?” Minho asked as he observed his cousin watch the blond walk away.

“The love of my life.” Jonghyun stated. Minho tossed his head back and laughed whole heartedly. His cousin glared at him for it. “I’m being completely serious.”

Minho just shook his head and grinned. “Well are you going to see them again?”

“We have a date in Dongdaemun on Sunday.”

“That’s great Jjong. I’m seriously happy for you. I hope something great comes out of this because you deserve it.”

“Yeah… I hope something great happens too.”

-x-

“Kibum, you’ve been smiling like an idiot out the window for this entire ride, care to share what’s got you so giddy?” Jinki asked in amusement, yet dripping with curiosity. His cousin just giggled in response, nipping at his thumb lightly, making his dimples appear more prominent. “Does this have to do with why disappeared the entire night?” Kibum’s grin widened.  
“Ah it does?”

“I have a date with a cute guy on Sunday.”

“Oh due tell.” Jinki inquired, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, though he was being completely serious. And so Kibum did; he told Jinki about how he danced with Jonghyun all night, where he was from and how they made plans to meet up on Sunday. 

“I swear I’ve never felt this way before about anyone Jinki. I know it sounds crazy but I might be in love.”

“Well don’t get too ahead of yourself just yet.” He told him “Maybe I should go with you, just to make sure this guy isn’t really a creep.” Kibum rolled his eyes playfully, knowing that his cousin had nothing to worry about but he thought it was sweet that he was concerned. 

“If it will ease your mind, than you can wait with me but after you meet him you’re leaving.” Kibum stated bluntly.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t dream on imposing on your precious date. The last thing I want to do is spend my Sunday being a third wheel. I’ll have much better things to do with my time.” Jinki joked. 

“Well as long as you know.”

“Oh, just go back to staring out the window like the love sick dreamer that you are.” Kibum stuck his tongue out before turning back to the window, grinning widely to himself, wishing that time would flash by fast so it was Sunday already. Kibum shut his eyes and let the night replay in his head. It felt so unreal to miss someone he’d just met but he still felt the connection that sparked between them the moment their eyes locked. 

“Do you think its fate?” He questioned.

“What?” his cousin asked not paying attention.

“Do you think its fate that I met Jonghyun tonight?” Kibum asked again. “I mean what are the chances of us both meeting at the club tonight, both of us are here for three months and when all of this is over we’ll both be in New York. Don’t you feel like all of this was meant to happen?”

“It does seem that way. Either way I’d just roll with it and have as much fun as possible. You’ve got three months and if it works out here then just pick up where you left off in New York. This could be good for you. I’d say give whatever this is a chance.” Jinki was a bit sleepy as he spoke but he meant every single word he said. 

“I can’t wait to see him again.” Kibum whispered to himself. 

“I’m sure he feels the same way.” Jinki told him even though he knew his cousin was talking to himself. 

“I hope so.” He murmured.

-x-

Jonghyun rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited anxiously for Kibum to arrive at the entrance of the all. He had arrived almost thirty minutes early, too anxious to sit around in his grandparents’ house and wait. Minho had tagged along with him to make sure he’s cousin’s date wasn’t some weirdo, and to consolidate him if this Kibum guy didn’t show up. 

“You’re gonna worry yourself sick if you don’t calm down.” Minho chastised. But Jonghyun was barely paying him any attention. “You’ve never acted like this before; this guy really has you hooked already huh?”  
“I really can’t describe it Min, but there’s just something about Kibum that draws me in. In that small period of time after we’d met I learned so much about him and he’s fascinating, Minho. I really can’t put this into words.”

“It sounds like love at first sight.”

“It might be.” Jonghyun stated in a tone that let Minho know he meant it. His cousin wasn’t the type of person to spew out declarations of love lightly; this date was a huge deal for Jonghyun and he hoped it went well. “Oh shit, that’s him.” His cousin whispered, nudging his side. Minho glanced up and to see two men walking towards them.

“Which one?”

“The blond one with the glasses. I’m assuming the other guy is Kibum’s cousin Jinki, that’s he’s staying with.” 

“Oh, I totally understand why you’re acting like this now.” Minho stated and Jonghyun gave him a hard stare. “What? I’m just saying it’s not a crime for me to point out that he’s cute.” 

“You can leave now.” Jonghyun ordered bluntly causing Minho to through his head back and laugh loudly.

“What? It’s not like I’m trying to steal him from you.”

“Goodbye.”

“Alright, alright I’m leaving. I’ll see you at home later.” Minho couldn’t stop the laughter in his voice as he spoke. He clapped his cousin on the back before stalking off. Jonghyun turned his attention back to Kibum who seemed to be shooing his cousin away, it was cute watching how he was pouting to get his way. The two hugged each other tightly, the older of the two turned to give Jonghyun and pointed glare, taking him by surprised. Kibum slapped his arm and ushered him away. 

Jonghyun was left a bit breathless from the sight of him as he moved towards him. Just like in the club it felt as if time stood still when the two of them were finally in front of each other. Kibum must have felt it judging by the way he bit his lip, shy smile gracing his lips. He was surprised when the younger pulled him in for a hug, slender arms wrapping around his waist as if they were meant to be there. Jonghyun leaned into the touch, resting his forehead against the blond’s shoulder. 

“Hi.” He whispered in unspoken relief. There had been an underlying dread that Kibum wouldn’t show up, but now that he was actually here Jonghyun felt that he could breathe easily. He took in the scent of the other’s cologne sandalwood with a hint of musk. It smelt like coming home after years of searching for it. Snaking his arms around Kibum’s neck, Jonghyun let himself go and be held. Kibum snickered playfully, brushing Jonghyun’s dark hair out of his face.

“Hello.”

This was only the beginning of something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a whirlwind romance between the two of them from the moment they’d met. Kibum and Jonghyun had fallen hard in a full course collision of infatuation that was unable to pump the breaks. They had spent almost every moment together, refusing to be apart. They were still getting to know each other while building their relationship. Jonghyun and Kibum had skipped the grace period between friends to lovers. They’d been committed from the moment they locked eyes. So it wasn’t a surprise to anyone when the pair had made their relationship official within less than a month of meeting.

Their relationship felt like a pure adrenaline rush that was refusing to crash. Time had blown by quickly and before they knew it, two months had past. The pair only had a few weeks left before their time in South Korea was up. There was a thick air of tension that lingered between the two of them, that neither wanted to address. After this month was over would this be the end or would they pick up where they left off when they were both in New York City? 

The couple was sitting on the back porch of Jonghyun’s grandmother’s house, taking in the warm weather from underneath the shade. They watched as Jinki and Minho kicked a football between the two of them for fun. Jinki stumbled over his feet ever so often much to everyone’s amusement. There was a plate of freshly made hotteok placed between them courtesy of Jonghyun’s grandfather. The couple shared the sugar filled pancakes amongst themselves with fingers entwined.

Jonghyun was resting with his head on Kibum’s shoulder while the younger had laid his head on top of his boyfriend’s hair. They took in the peacefulness of the afternoon as they sat in silence. Jonghyun had he eyes closed focusing on his boyfriend’s touch. It felt so tranquil in the moment that he wanted to freeze time and stay there forever.

“Jjong?” Kibum asked tentatively; his tone made his boyfriend aware that something was bothering him.

“What’s on your mind Babe?” Jonghyun asked moving to sit up straight so he could talk to Kibum properly.

“What happens when our time here is over?” He was nervous a bit afraid of the answer.

“We pick where we left off as soon as we’re both in New York.” Jonghyun stated with conviction. He lifted Kibum’s hand and kissed his knuckles gently. “I love you, Kibum. This isn’t just some summer hookup to me. I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon.” The younger couldn’t help but to blush at the declaration.

“I love you too.” The couple kissed sweetly before moving back to their original positions and continuing to enjoy their afternoon with their friends and family. “This feels right” Kibum breathed out, voice filled with gratification in his tone. “I feel like I could do this forever, just sitting here in your family’s home while our cousins bond. This just feels so natural.”

“That’s because it is.” Jonghyun stated before taking a bite out of another pancake. He liked to think that the sweet sugary taste was a metaphor for his life since Kibum had danced into it. “It’s only going to get better from here; I can feel it.” Kibum just snickered, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek sweetly before settling back against him. He had no doubts that the elder was right. 

 

-x-

It was a teary moment for the group of four as they bid their goodbyes to Kibum at the airport. The blond was leaving a week earlier than Jonghyun because he still had to travel back to London to pack his belongings before moving to New York City. The couple would only be apart for a little less than three weeks. It wasn’t that long of a separation but after spending almost every waking hour together, the time apart was going to be hard to handle.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Kibum whispered, his face buried in Jonghyun’s shoulder and his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Jonghyun ran his hands up and down the younger’s back as a form of comfort.

“The time will fly by fast and when you land in New York I’ll be at JFK airport to greet you.”

“Promise?”

“Of course, I’ll be holding up the most obnoxious sign so you’ll know it’s me.” Jonghyun “And when you get there I’m going to squeeze you so tight, and kiss you silly.”

“Oh my god, can you turn down your loved up couple levels? We’re still here.” Jinki groaned at how sickeningly cute the pair was being.

“I second that motion. It’s gross” Minho chimed in looking just as displeased. Jonghyun and Kibum rolled their eyes and kissed each other in overdramatic passion just to annoy their cousins even further. Minho and Jinki groaned in mock disgust while the couple laughed at their suffering.

“Hey at least give me a decent goodbye hug and all that other sappy stuff. I’m the only one here you won’t be seeing for a long time. You’ll see these two in like three weeks.” Jinki whined, pointing between Minho and Jonghyun. Kibum pulled away from his boyfriend a bit reluctantly; chuckling lightly as he yanked his cousin into a tight hug. “I’m gonna miss you so much. It was great being able to see you again.” Jinki mumbled into his cousin’s ear. “Keep in touch alright?”

“Of course.” Kibum sniffled “You can always come and visit.”

“I’ll try to make enough money to come visit you soon. I’ve gotten a bit attached to those two losers as well” Jinki teased and Minho swatted his arm playfully.

“Hey, you’re stuck with these losers for the next two weeks.” Minho quipped in fake offence. “Actually now that Kibum won’t be here we have no reason to hang out with you anymore.”

Jinki pouted and Minho ruffled his hair playfully. “I’m joking. Let’s go get something to eat later and leave Jjong and my grandparents to mope around like a lovesick dork.”

“Sounds like a plan”. They gave each other high-fives, while Jonghyun glared at them. Although he found it annoying, he couldn’t say that he wouldn’t be moping for the rest of the trip because that would have been a flat out lie and nobody would have believed him anyway. He chose not to say anything and let Kibum coo over him and kiss his cheeks.

The four of them joked around prolonging their final goodbyes until Kibum’s boarding call was announced. The four of them glanced at each other gloomily, they had all become such great friends over the span of three months and it was going to suck now that a part of their little group was gone. Minho and Jinki gave Kibum their final goodbye hugs before moving back to let the couple have a moment alone.

“Call as soon as you land so I know you’re safe.” Jonghyun ordered softly, reaching up with gentle fingers to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“I will.” Kibum replied, eyes sparkling with wetness as he contained his tears. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’m going to miss you too.”

“Three weeks will go by fast.”

“And then we can see each other all the time.” 

 

Kibum leaned down and kissed Jonghyun tenderly. “I really have to leave before I miss my flight.”

“I’ll see you soon, bye Key.”

“Key?” the younger asked puzzled at his new nickname.

“Yeah, because you have the key to my heart” Jonghyun smirked and got a slap to the chest in response.

“I swear you are the definition of cheesy.”

“But you love it.”

“It’s true I do.”

Jonghyun smiled warmly and pecked Kibum’s lips one last time. “Go on and catch your flight.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll see you soon.” He turned to Minho and Jinki and waved at them happily. “Goodbye.” The pair wordlessly waved back giving him small grins in return. Jonghyun and Kibum turned to each other again and squeezed each other one final time. Kibum stole a quick kiss before grabbing his carry on suitcase and rushing off towards his terminal without glancing back. Jonghyun watched him until he was out of his vision and let out a long detached sigh. 

“I swear based on how dramatic that was you’d think this was their final goodbyes.” Minho muttered to Jinki but Jonghyun could hear him anyway.

“Let’s just go” Jonghyun grumbled making his way towards the parking lot. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and he glanced up at Jinki, giving him a weak smile.

“Hey cheer up; you’ll only be apart for a little less than three weeks. That’s going to breeze by fast.” His friend reassured him. “Let’s go eat some barbeque, that’s always a good meal to hoist your spirits. It’s my treat.”

“Yeah, alright.” A smile creped onto Jonghyun’s face and Jinki pulled him closer into a side hug and patted his stomach.

“Perfect, onwards comrades!” Jinki ordered leading the way back to his car. Minho and Jonghyun just shook their heads and held back their laughter as they followed behind their friend.

 

-x-

Kibum felt a weird sense of déjà vu as he made his way towards the arrivals waiting area at JFK airport. He felt as if he was a new person, having a fresh in a new country. This was Kibum’s first time in America and New York had always been a farfetched dream. But now that he was actually here in the place that gave him so much inspiration he felt so nervous. Kibum was all alone here; he had no family to greet him. But he did have Jonghyun. The wonderful man he was grateful to call his own was there in the airport waiting for him.

There was still that small bubble of doubt telling him that Jonghyun had lied to him; that their time in South Korea was just a summer fling. He knew that he was being irrational, something as special as what the two shared couldn’t be reduced to something so trivial. Jonghyun would be there waiting for him just like he’d promised. He had no reason to doubt his boyfriend, Kibum was just nervous about seeing the elder for the first time in almost three weeks. Although that wasn’t a long period of time, that didn’t mean someone’s feelings couldn’t change.

The arrivals area at JFK airport was much bigger or more confusing that Incheon airport’s and Kibum was bombarded with the hustle and bustle an average day in New York. There was so much going on that Kibum felt as if he couldn’t keep up. He searched the world around him for that familiar face that he’d desperately missed. The area was packed and busy it was a wonder anybody found who they were looking for. But Kibum turned his head slowly to the right and there he was.

Just like he’d promised, Jonghyun was there in the front of the slowly diminishing crowd. His boyfriend was standing there in a navy blue tracksuit and a white snapback on his chocolate locks. Jonghyun was holding up a large purple sign above his head. The sign said ‘KEY’ in silvery glittered letters all in the middle of a huge matching heart outline. It was obnoxiously cute as well as cheesy. Kibum grinned widely as he dragged his luggage behind him to get to his boyfriend. His heart stuttered when he locked eyes with his boyfriend. Kibum watched as Jonghyun’s entire face lit up as he made his way towards him. His boyfriend gazed at him as if he’d hung the stars, and honestly Kibum had never felt so loved. Jonghyun dropped the sign and rushed towards him. The pair met halfway into a tight embrace, Jonghyun’s arms wrapped around Kibum’s neck tightly and the younger squeezed his waist tightly.

“Damn did I miss you” Jonghyun murmured into Kibum’s ear, voice filled with relief as if it was finally able to breathe easily for the first time in years.

“I missed you too” Kibum whispered feeling a bit emotional after being away from his boyfriend for so long. He squeezed him tighter so they were pressed chest to chest and, he tilted his boyfriend’s chin so he could get a proper look at him. Jonghyun was so handsome in the moment and honestly words couldn’t properly describe how much Kibum loved him. Too overjoyed to give a damn about his surroundings the younger held his boyfriend’s chin tight in his hold and leaned down to kiss him passionately. “I missed you so much.”

“Well now that you’re finally here, you’re not getting rid of me easily.” Kibum laughed at Jonghyun’s silliness and squeezed him tighter. “You laugh but I’m serious. I’m going to stick to you like a leech.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way” Kibum stated feeling so overjoyed that he was holding Jonghyun in his arms again, that he could do this for longer than simply three months.

“Let’s go get you settled into your dorm room” the brunet suggested while their forehead touched. “Are you tired? I know your flight was long.”

“I’m a bit thrown off by the time change but other than that I think I’ll be fine for right now.”

“Well I’ll take you to small places, so you can get a feel of New York City. But first we need to go to your campus.” 

“Alright” Kibum agreed as they pulled away from each other to grab his things.

Jonghyun smiled brightly as he leaned in to peck his boyfriend’s lips again. “Welcome to the Big Apple, Key.”

Kibum just blushed at his nickname while tucking himself closer into Jjong’s side as they exited the airport.

 

-x-

 

“I can’t believe you’ve been here for three months and this is the first time you’re having New York pizza” Jonghyun teased Key as they sat on the floor of his apartment that he shared with Minho. The couple was sprawled out on the floor resting against the elder’s dingy greying sofa. A box filled with slices of pepperoni pizza resting at their feet as they sat pretzel style. The television was on, playing a marathon of classic 80’s movies, that had turned into background noise as the pair joked around. It was a chilly Friday in January, Kibum and Jonghyun had finished their classes around two that afternoon. After taking a long walk in Central Park, the couple headed back to Brooklyn to lounge around at Jonghyun’s place.

Minho had a late night soccer practice and wouldn’t be back for another few hours. This left the couple bored with nothing to do. They had visited Jonghyun’s mother after they’d left the park. They had planned on spending the evening with her, making dinner and spending quality time. She’d become quite taken with Kibum, ecstatic that her son had found someone so sweet and kindhearted.

Jonghyun and Kibum’s visit was shorter than they’d expected to be because one of his mother’s friends had come over rather distraught. Hye Jin was one of his mother’s coworkers in her late thirties that was also one of her closes friends, Jonghyun considered her one as well. Three months ago she’d found out she was pregnant for the first time. Her boyfriend had wanted nothing to do with the child and left. She’d accepted that and thought her child and herself were better off without him. But Hye Jin had come barging through his mother’s front door in tears. She’d just found out that she was having twins and was a nervous wreck, terrified of having to raise them both on her own. His mother, Kibum and himself had tried to console her but in the end she was still in hysterics. The couple decided to leave so his mother could comfort her alone.

“Pizza is pizza no matter where you go. But you’re right there is something about New York pizza that stands out amongst the rest.” 

“Damn right it does.” Jonghyun declared and Kibum fought off the urge to laugh.

“You really love this city don’t you?”

“Hey, it may have its faults but it’s my home. I could leave and explore the world but I’ll always end up finding myself back here” Jonghyun explained and Kibum grinned, hearing the pride and affection in his voice for his beloved city. The two continued to talk about pointless things as they finished off the box, making sure to save two slices for Minho.

“Do you think Hye Jin is going to be alright?” Key asked as he followed Jonghyun into the kitchen to get drinks and tidy up.

“Huh?” Jonghyun asked distracted from what his boyfriend was saying as he searched through the refrigerator. “Oh yeah, she’ll be fine. My mom is great at comforting people and when it comes to people she cares about she’s willing to help in any way she can. Hye Jin will definitely have a support system to help her with her twins. She won’t be doing anything alone and besides I love kids, this just gives me an excuse to babysit” Jonghyun reassured his boyfriend as he pulled out a few sodas from the fridge.

“It just seems so unfair and sad, you know?” Kibum said as he leaned against the counter cracking open his Sprit. “Having someone walk out on you like that and then leaving you a single parent is just cruel” the sadness in his tone was evident as he spoke causing Jonghyun to wrap him up in his arms.

“Hey, she’ll be alright. Hye Jin has people like us in her life” Jonghyun took a sip from his soda, gently rubbing his free hand up and down Kibum’s back.

“I know, you’re right. It’s just so sad to think about.”

“Well let’s not think about it right now. My mom has everything under control for now” Jonghyun spoke as he lead them back to the living room. “Let’s just enjoy the weekend. If you want we can visit Hye Jin later. I’m sure she’d love to see us, especially you. You have a tendency to capture the hearts of everyone you meet” he said playfully but his words held so much truth.

Kibum blushed at his boyfriend’s words and merely smiled “Thanks.” 

“She’ll need all the help she can get and Hye Jin has more than enough people willing to help” Jonghyun reassured Kibum as they sat back down on the floor. “I was serious about you capturing you making everyone like you. You just have this air about you that makes people want to know you.”

“Sure, I do.” Kibum responded rolling his eyes.

“I’m serious!”

“Yeah, okay, just hush and watch the movie.”

“You don’t even know what’s playing right now” Jonghyun countered.

“Shush” the younger reprimanded placing a finger to his lips to emphasize the point. Jonghyun just chuckled as he leaned back to watch a random eighties film that neither of them had the slightest clue was about.

 

-x-

 

Jonghyun and Kibum were on a date, walking around the Lower East Side of Manhattan in the warm June air, basking in the sun. Kibum had just finished his second semester and wanted to forget about everything that weekend and relieve his stress. He didn’t even want to look at a textbook for the next two months. Retail therapy seemed to be the best way to go around relaxing. So there the two of them were walking around fingers interlocked while their free hands held their bags.

They’d spent a lot of their time searching for summer clothing, now that the temperature was in the seventies and slowly increasing with no intentions of decreasing anytime soon. They had managed to find a lot of items for a decent and cheap price. The couple had also decided to shop for Hye Jin and her twins thinking that it would be nice to buy her children some clothes as well.

“I still can’t believe she made you the god father of one of her twins” Jonghyun said in fake disbelief. “I’ve known her for at least six years and you’ve only known her for less than a year.”

Kibum just shrugged a happy smile tugging on his lips as they walked hand in hand towards the nearest subway station. “Hey it was her choice, not mine, though I am more than grateful and flattered that she considers me important enough for her to give me this privilege.” Kibum spoke humbly “Plus she made you one too”.

“I know, I just find it amusing. I will take my duties seriously once they arrive. Hye Jin will need all the help she can get and I’m more than happy to be of assistance” Jonghyun chirped. “I’m going to little Taesun silly when he arrives in the world.”

“You’re going to leave Taemin feeling neglected by his uncle Jjong if you do that.” Kibum told him cheekily.

“We both know I’ll end up spoiling both of them rotten.” The elder stated simply as they walked down the steps into the train station. “Let’s just go home” he said pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. “I can’t believe I can say that now.”

“We’ve been living together for almost three months now” Kibum deadpanned but Jonghyun still squeezed his hand tight and sighed happily.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m still happy you moved in with me”. Jonghyun stated walking behind Kibum through the pay toll. “And Minho can finally move in with his girlfriend Victoria. They’ve been dating for almost two years it was about time they finally did it. Also I’m glad you hated your dorm room and your roommate, it gave your free range to move in with me”. 

 

“Well my roommate and the room sucked, I think moving in with my boyfriend is a great upgrade from that” Kibum giggled. “We’re going to drop by Hye Jin’s apartment first right? I can’t wait to see her face when she we give her all of these gifts!”

“I’m sure she’ll love them.”

“I love them all!” Hye Jin exclaimed overjoyed, making excited jumping movements since the weight of her swollen belly was preventing her from hopping properly. “They are going to be the most stylish infants I’ve ever seen thanks to you two” Her long ebony ponytail swished behind her back as she spoke adamantly. “I knew making you godfathers was a good choice”. She stated as she held up matching pastel green onesies Jonghyun had bought for her.

“We’re glad you like their onesies so much” Kibum stated as he helped pull out a chair for her to sit in as the stood around her kitchen. “Come sit down, you must be exhausted from being on your feet for so long” he insisted.

Hye Jin waved his worries away “Once I sit down there is not much hope of me getting back up any time soon” she joked but was completely serious. “Besides you’re my guests and I’m enjoying cooking for the two of you”.

“But-”

“Baby let her do her thing” Jonghyun cut off his boyfriend’s protests “Hye Jin’s fine.”

“Fine, but I’m fixing the plates” Key argued his expression meaning he wasn’t taking no for answer. They just laughed at his insistence and let him do what he wanted.

“I hope you two don’t mind the random spread of food. I’ve been craving nothing but hot wings and spaghetti for the past week and nothing else will do.” Hye Jin explained as she drained the noodles in the sink.

“I would never complain about hot wings” Jonghyun stated as he reached into the cabinets to search for silverware. The three of them rummaged around the kitchen getting everything settled. Kibum helped Hye Jin into her seat and they transitioned into light conversation while they ate.

“The two of you are really okay with being the godfathers to my sons?” Hye Jin asked nervousness etched into her tone. “Even the part that if anything should happen to me that each of you gets full custody of Taesun or Taemin?”

Jonghyun reached for her hand across the table and squeezed reassuringly “Oh course we are” and Kibum nodded in agreement. “You’ve been like a big sister to more for so long and I’m so honored that you chose me.”

“But the two of you are both so young, asking such a large responsibility of you when you’re just starting to establish yourselves and figure out where you are in life wouldn’t be fair” Hye Jin tried to reason but this time Kibum waved off her worries. “Nothing wrong is going to happen but if anything were to happen we’ll always be here to watch over the twins.”

“It’s just my heart condition has been making me a bit paranoid and considering I have a month before I’m about to pop. I just want to make sure that no matter what my children will be taken care of. But I know that I’ll have nothing to worry about with you two in the twins’ lives.” She grinned brightly “But enough of all that depressing crap, lets finish eating and then move on to desert. Oh but first let’s take a group photo.” Hye Jin insisted, pushing herself up and out of her chair. “I just bought this Polaroid camera and I’ve wanted to try it out.” She spoke as she waddled towards the living room.

Kibum and Jonghyun watched on in amusement as their friend toddled around her apartment excitedly. When Hye Jin came back into the kitchen she was practically vibrating from happiness, the couple couldn’t help but to chuckle at their friend’s antics.

“Come here!” She ushered them over to her spot by the window. Kibum and Jonghyun did what they were told, gathering around on her left and right. The three of them squeezed in close, cheeks pressed together as Hye Jin Held up the camera “Now say twins!”

“Twins!” Jonghyun and Kibum cheered along with her as she snapped a photo.

“Another one!” She insisted pulling out the first photo and placing it on the counter without seeing the result. Another photo turned into three more and then soon enough they had used up all the film from taking multiple playful and silly photos. The three of them were roaring with laughter and stomachs full. The moment was simple but it was something that they’d cherish for years to come.

“Thank you so much for being here for me, you two.” Hye Jin spoke to them sincerely “I know that I’ve been keeping a brave face but I’ve been terrified of doing this alone. But knowing that I’ve got people like you in my life that are so willing to help me, I-” She started to choke up and instantly Kibum and Jonghyun were at her side bringing Hye Jin into a tight a hug. “I’m just so grateful.”

The couple continued to hold their friend tight and reassure her that everything would be alright and that no matter what, her children would be taken care of.


End file.
